


Asking for it

by TealObsession



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternative age, Anal, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Handcuffs, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinks, M/M, Shameless Smut, generally dirty stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealObsession/pseuds/TealObsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to Kise Ryota revenge is a dish best served hot, accompanied by music, when you are making your boyfriend beg for it. Sadly this time it didn't go the way he wanted.</p><p>  <i>“Welcome back, Mr. Sexy Policeman.” Kise practically purred as his legs carried him closer in tune with the music.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking for it

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Kuroko no Basket or any of the characters, I just borrow them to make my pervy ideas come true.  
>  **AN:** So, this is a little gift for my best in the world friend for her b-day and since she allowed it, I’m gonna let you guys enjoy it too. I have nothing more to say at this point, go on, read~!  
>  AoKise pointless smut, set when they are in their late 20’s I guess?  
> Song mentioned in the story: _Flesh_ by Simon Curtis

Kise was humming together with the music that filled the apartment, swaying his hips involuntarily since the tune was too catchy not to do that. He was currently in the bathroom trying to look even better than he usually did, not that he looked bad, he knew how perfect he was but in this case, he had to look even more irresistible.

He felt a little stupid and embarrassed when he started applying almond scented oil all over his naked torso. It’d have been thousand times better if it was Aomine doing that particular work for him but not this time. This was supposed to be a surprise. After few minutes of careful ministrations and overall approval of the work the blonde had done on his chest, Kise moved to adjust his jeans to hand low on his hips, making sure that a part of his pretty sexy and tight fitting black briefs was showing.

Lastly, he put on a white shirt decorated with golden pattern around the collar and cuffs that matched perfectly with his eyes, and left the shirt unbuttoned. He didn’t care that the this piece of not exactly cheap clothing would get dirty, and maybe even ruined. Some things were worth a lot more than this and currently getting his sweet revenge on a certain horny, tanned man was definitely one of these things.

The thing was that up till noon Kise couldn’t get up from bed because said man didn’t have words like restraint in his dictionary when it came to sex related matters. Not that Kise complained all that much, Aomine made him scream and unable to breathe. It was a piece of heaven for a moment but Kise had his pride and he wanted to turn the tables from time to time. And today he was going to make Aomine beg for it.

The blonde smiled to his reflection in the mirror and winked. He was ready and Aomine would be back home soon, his shift at the station ended around half an hour ago so he’d be home any minute.

Finally Kise heard someone on the other side of the front door, obviously Aomine, trying to open them. The blond ran fast to the living room and started the song once again from the top and as the first fast, deep beats left the speakers he slowly headed towards the hall, smirking confidently and moving like a model on the catwalk. He could feel the music in his veins. Aomine would drop his jaw as he saw the little show.

“I’m back.” Blue haired man’s voice sounded through the music, slightly annoyed at the volume but it wasn’t that unusual, lately Kise had tendencies to listening to some crap over and over again and he made sure to make it loud. Soon after said blonde came out from the corner before Aomine could say anything else. He had a really bad feeling about it.

“Welcome back, Mr. Sexy Policeman.” Kise practically purred as his legs carried him closer in tune with the music. And if not for the circumstances Aomine would have an instant boner. To tell the truth, he was very close anyway. It was hard not to stare at glistening, bare chest of his boyfriend and his hips, the low hanging jeans and underwear not hiding the very tempting patch of golden hair.

“Aw, shit… Kise!” Aomine cursed out loud and even used Kise’s surname when the erotic lyrics of the song hit his ears. It was already too late to prevent the disaster.

“Hmm, your boyfriend seems to have very unusual hobbies.” A voice from somewhere behind Aomine said and stopped Kise in his perfect plan to get to the next step of his revenge plan.

“Eh?” Kise choked on his own tongue when he finally got a good enough view at dark haired man dressed in the same uniform as Aomine was, smiling at the sight, very amused. “I..Imayoshi-san! I am so, so sorry!!” Kise shouted as he turned around to button up his shirt and lift his pants to more appropriate level. He was blushing like crazy and even thou the damn music was loud, he could hear the amused chuckle that came out of Aomine’s superior. “Oh shit!” Kise cursed because the music was getting to the chorus and he so not wanted Imayoshi to hear the parts about fucking someone against the wall. He turned the music off. It was enough embarrassment for one day!

“What the fuck! I sent you a message I’d be coming back with Imayoshi-san. He needed some papers I left at home.” Aomine sighed, ashamed and scared shitless because he knew the dark haired man all too well. He could expect weeks or even months of relentless teasing over this.

“Oh, don’t mind me. I can wait until you are done.” Imayoshi smiled with his trademark foxy grin as he once more run his eyes all over Kise’s retreating figure.

The blonde ran to the coffee table where he left his phone and there it was, a message from Aomine informing him about an unexpected guest. He must have missed that while he was getting ready. Aomine and Kise started informing each other about such things since the time that Kagami had the joy of witnessing one of Kise’s welcome-home surprises for Aomine. And no matter how funny the red head’s reaction was, Kise didn’t want to be walked on by anyone.

Aomine had to bite his tongue not to say any smart ass remarks to Imayoshi who was still barely containing his laugh.

“I’ll just get the papers.” The blue haired man said instead and walked towards one of the rooms to fetch the documents while Kise hid somewhere in their apartment, embarrassed.

“Do you want some tea Imayoshi-san?” Kise asked on his way to kitchen trying to be polite and proper but in reality all he wanted was for the man to finally leave and let him die.

“I don’t think that Aomine wants me here that long so I’ll pass.” Came the answer and Kise could swear that the man was still smiling. He could see his face in his imagination, eyes barely open behind rectangular glasses.

“You are right, I don’t want you here that long.” Aomine added as he came back with a pile of documents and gave them to Imayoshi.

“Well then, have fun kids. Remember to use protection.” The older man said and turned around on his heel, mockingly saluting to Aomine, and left the apartment.

After the soft click of the door the place became deadly silent for some time. It took Kise few minutes to finally come out and face Aomine.

“I’m so embarrassed…!” Kise gasped as he slowly came closer to the man standing at the entrance to the living room, still in his uniform but already barefoot.

When the blonde was close enough he put his palms on Aomine’s chest, slowly touching his partner’s warm chest through the blue fabric, calming himself. Aomine wrapped his arm around Kise’s waist and pulled him closer.

“You should be, what the hell was all that about? Not that I didn’t appreciate the view…” Aomine first kissed Kise gently on his temple but then the curiosity won over his semi-good manners.

“Um… Well, I was kind of trying to get back at you for last night.” Kise said and this made Aomine raise a brow.

“Get back at me with a free show? Damn, I have to do that more often.” The blue haired man laughed and Kise could feel the vibrations in Aomine’s chest.

“No. I was going to make you beg for it.” The blonde admitted as his golden eyes slowly switched from observing the knot of Aomine’s tie to his lips. Kise moved just a little bit closer, close enough to reach the part his eyes were fixated on with a flick of his tongue.

Aomine immediately responded by kissing the blonde back, his own tongue easily finding the way inside Kise’s mouth to expertly tease all the places that Aomine knew made his boyfriend pleased. Kise gasped at the sudden change in the balance of power. It was supposed to go the other way round. With now closed eyes, the blonde reached for Aomine’s tie, wrapping his fingers firmly around the decorative fabric and pulled hard, making Aomine lean over slightly, disturbing him enough for Kise to take the lead.

His nimble tongue reached far inside Aomine’s mouth, making the taller man moan in his throat.

That was it, Kise was back in the game and he still could make it work. He could feel Aomine getting aroused, the bulge in the front of his pants growing steadily as Kise slowly rotated his hips to add the pleasurable friction.

This all didn’t stop Aomine from reaching down to place his hands on the model’s ass and squeezing the delicious flesh. Kise moaned and the sound reached the deepest and lowest parts of Aomine’s body and soul. He knew that particular sound after many years together and it meant that yes, he was pushing just the right buttons to make his blonde horny.

Kise definitely was feeling it too, but he was not distracted enough not to think clearly. He was going to win this one for sure.

He reached with his free hand around the tanned man’s body, touching Aomine’s hip and ass on the way. As discretely as possible Kise opened the pocket on the back and carefully took out a pair of handcuffs. It was hard to work in these circumstances, there was no music to cover for the slight noises the metal made so the blonde had to improvise and make some himself.

Unfortunately Aomine must have figured him out because when Kise was ready to close one of the metal loops around Aomine’s wrist, the tanned male pulled back and grabbed Kise’s wrist.

“And what’s this?” Aomine almost sang, lifting Kise’s hand to their eye level.

“Oh, Aominecchi caught me.” Kise pretended to be as innocent as possible but it didn’t work on the blue haired man at all. Aomine knew that was all just a game and Kise didn’t feel guilty at all. In fact, the way his free hand was still gently playing with the fabric of his uniform told him enough.

“I thought we were long past that stupid nickname, Ryota.” Aomine made a serious face for a moment.

“Ah, but it’s special. Too many people call you Daiki. And only I call you that.” Kise’s finger slowly moved to Aomine’s badge, moving around it’s edge. “Or should I call you Officer Aomine?” Kise tried not to shudder at how good that sounded even in his own lips. Damn, Aomine really did look perfect in that uniform. Normally ha had this powerful air around him but now it was thick as fog.

Aomine instantly picked on the idea and retrieved his handcuffs from Kise’s grasp.

“You know, I should arrest you for disturbing police’s work and assaulting an officer.” Aomine’s tone was serious like he really meant it and Kise could feel a shiver run along his spine. He hoped that if he ever got arrested for real, he wouldn’t get hard just from remembering this. It would be more than awkward.

“But I haven’t done anything. Yet.” Kise played along with Aomine, wondering how far they would go with it today.

“Thanks to you Imayoshi will be making fun of me for weeks. Not to mention he’s my superior.” The tanned man said as he slowly but firmly turned Kise around so his could have easier way to restrain him. Aomine also started licking and kissing the back of Kise’s neck, one of his most sensitive spots, without hurry. He could feel the blonde pushing back against him so he could grind his ass over Aomine’s crotch shamelessly.

Aomine had to really hold himself back, gripping both of Kise’s wrists behind his back as he sucked and nibbled on the delicious flesh. Finally, he sunk his teeth rather painfully into his skin but not hard enough to leave a mark, just to make a point and draw a long and desperate whine from Kise.

“Is this what you wanted to do to me? Tie me up, bite and fuck hard into the floor?” Aomine’s raspy voice was too close to Kise’s ear. The blond could feel how hard both of them were, heat pooling in his own groin and nearly burning. He was unable to think properly when Aomine acted like that but even an idiot could guess that his plan had a major flaw and it seemed that Aomine found it.

“Daiki… Let me go.” Kise whispered seductively but it didn’t work on the tanned man. Instead Aomine just proceeded with actually putting his handcuffs on Kise, locking his hands behind his back.

The blonde cursed. He wanted to touch his man now more than ever and he couldn’t.

“Now then… How about punishing you for your stupid idea? Or was it another one of your games with Takao?” Aomine asked. The friendship Kise had with Midorima’s boyfriend was a reason for many headaches Aomine got in recent years.

“Pff, no. You asked for it when you fucked me that hard yesterday.” Kise wanted to sound offended when his boyfriend insulted his best friend but he really couldn’t since it was all true. When he got together with Takao, they changed into stupid pranksters and both Aomine and Midorima were their preferred test subjects.

“Ah, I’m sure you liked it baby. You wouldn’t scream my name like that if it wasn’t good.” Aomine laughed as he pushed Kise’s back gently, prompting him to move forward.

“You ALWAYS make me scream.” The blonde tried to make it sound like it was a bad thing. He failed. Miserably.

“Flattery won’t get you out of this.” Aomine couldn’t help but grin, proud of himself for being the reason why sometimes Kise went to work not only with sore ass but hoarse voice as well.

Finally Aomine managed to get Kise to the destination of their little walk, namely to the giant sofa in their living room. He made the blonde turn so he was facing said furniture and slowly pushed him down, making Kise land on his knees and sit on his heels. Fortunately the red carpet was soft enough to not cause the blonde any addition discomfort than he was going to feel.

“Aominecchi, what are you doing?” Kise asked actually curious when he noticed Aomine moving away and slowly taking of the tie and shirt of his uniform. He could swear they were going to play cops and bad guys but it didn’t seem like the case.

“You will see soon enough.” As the tanned man was left only in his pants he made a fast trip to their bedroom and returned with relatively small bottle in his hand and threw it carelessly on the sofa. Aomine came closer to Kise and squatted down in front of him, gently grabbing Kise’s chin with his hand and pulling him closer for a brief kiss. “So, do you want me to fuck that pretty little asshole of yours hard again today?” Aomine’s voice was deep and dangerous and it made Kise’s cock twitch. He usually didn’t approve of the crude language his partner used but when Aomine was talking dirty, it made Kise all the more eager to bend over and beg for it.

“And what if I say that I don’t want it?” The blonde smiled and looked Aomine straight in the eyes, taking the challenge.

“Then I’ll make you want it.” Aomine reached with his hand down and unzipped Kise’s jeans, pushing the dark underwear down and releasing his already hard dick from beneath the tight fitting clothing. Kise actually moaned relieved since the fabric was rubbing his sensitive flesh teasingly enough to make him this hard, but not enough to be pleasurable.

Unfortunately, the tanned man didn’t seem to be willing to take care of the throbbing erection his boyfriend was sprouting from between his legs. Instead, he sat comfortably on the sofa right in front of Kise, spreading his legs wide and enjoying the view.

Kise was right there in unzipped jeans and perfectly white shirt sticking to his body. He was glaring at Aomine, or at least trying to do so but with his cock standing proud and asking for attention and cheeks painted red with embarrassment, Kise didn’t look menacing at all.

“Lets see how long you will last.” Aomine declared and unzipped his trousers, taking out his own erection, barely half a meter in front of Kise’s face. Unlike Kise, Aomine didn’t feel any shame when he wrapped his fingers around this hard piece of flesh and started to slowly jerk himself off.

His hand was moving up and down his cock and Aomine could see how Kise’s eyes were following the hypnotizing movement.

The blonde probably didn’t realize it yet, but he already lost this battle when he unconsciously licked his lips as if getting ready to please his boyfriend with his mouth. Unfortunately for him, it was still too early to get there or this punishment would turn against Aomine in a flash.

Knowing that he had now all of Kise’s attention, Aomine sped up, tugging harder on his dick with one hand, the other reaching lower to cup his balls and squeeze them. He sunk lower on the sofa, getting even close to Kise. Aomine allowed himself to lose some control over his voice and gasp and moan Kise’s name when it felt especially good.

The blonde could barely sit still. Aomine’s musky scent filled his nostrils and made Kise want to get closer and taste that flesh. He wanted that cock in his mouth.

Kise moved slowly towards the sofa trying to sneak close enough to reach but he got caught in the act.

“No cheating…” Aomine warned him and to prevent the man from doing it again he put his bare feet on both of Kise’s tights pushing him back on his ass and keeping him in place. Even if Kise leaned forward, he wouldn’t get close enough and this frustrated him.

“Damn it…!” Kise cursed when he realized he was getting into Aomine’s trap. He man knew him too well. The blonde always enjoyed sucking Aomine off, having him at his mercy, moaning as his expert tongue toyed with the hot flesh. He loved the taste, the way Aomine’s dick fit into his mouth and rubbed the back of his throat, the way it pulsed. He couldn’t have any of that right now because Aomine was being a jerk and teasing him.

But Kise could wait. He was hard but not enough to beg for it and everything indicated that if this continued, Aomine would make himself come first before Kise was even close to his own orgasm.

Again, the tanned man proved him wrong.

Aomine moved his right foot higher up Kise’s tight and started to slowly rub his dick with his toe and at the same time pushing his legs further apart. With his hands bound at the back, Kise almost lost his balance at the sudden pleasure mixed with discomfort for having to spread himself so wide. On top of everything else, his breathing increased and it made his chest raise and fall much faster, making his sticky shirt tug on his skin and gently rub it in all the wrong places.

“Daiki, enough already…!” Kise said trying to sound composed but he barely kept himself from moaning this sentence. His nipples got hard and his erection was getting too difficult to bear with it, leaking from the attention it got. Kise couldn’t decide what he wanted more right now, but every option included Aomine’s dick inside of his own body.

“Not yet.” Aomine responded and slid even lower on the sofa. One of his hands found place on Kise’s head, fingers tangling in golden strands and holding the model in place as Aomine guided his dick towards Kise’s lips and rubbed them with his tip, smearing the clear fluid all over them.

Kise’s tongue immediately darted out of his mouth trying to taste the flesh but Aomine was too fast with pulling away so all that Kise got was frustration and little taste on his lips. That wasn’t enough.

“Ask nicely and I’ll let you.” Aomine said in a serious tone. He knew he could make Kise beg and he was going to do so soon enough. He could see how frustrated the blonde was getting.

Kise closed his mouth tight, he was refusing to beg. This was supposed to work the other way round, damn it.

“Like hell I will.” The blonde glared at Aomine. He didn’t want to lose, not yet. He could hold it in long enough so Aomine would give in first.

But Aomine was as stubborn as Kise, maybe even more so. He kept rubbing the blonde’s dick relentlessly, leaving his own without much attention so he wouldn’t come first. He was teasing him with the taste of his cock and after several minutes Kise was on verge of crying. He couldn’t breathe, his legs hurt from the uncomfortable position and his own dick was ready to burst. Kise even had to rest his head on Aomine’s knee. He didn’t want to give up. He could fight, he could last longer!

“Ryota, do you want my cock?” Aomine lowered himself to lick Kise’s earlobe and whisper seductively into his ear. The blonde could hear his will shattering.

“Uncuff me Daiki, please.” He asked instead. He needed to touch Aomine, he needed to touch himself but he couldn’t because of the stupid handcuffs!

“That was not my question.” Aomine bit the side of Kise’s neck for emphasis. “Do you want my cock?” He asked again putting more force into each word.

The blonde moaned loudly because yes, he wanted, he _needed_ that dick in himself and he needed to touch his own. It was torture. He was so close but Aomine knew just when to stop and give him some time to keep Kise painfully hard.

Aomine reached for Kise’s chest and pinched one of his nipples through the fabric to make his partner more willing to submit.

“Of course I do. Can we please stop this game. It’s not funny anymore.” Kise asked looking at Aomine, defeat written all over his face.

“And what do you want to do with it?” Aomine was not going to stop until he heard the answer he wanted.

Kise bit his bottom lip. Aomine was really going to make him say it, he was not going to back off so the blonde had no choice.

“I want to suck you, Daiki.” The way the golden eyes were looking at Aomine was showing that Kise was sincere but he added more for a good measure anyway. “Please. Let me suck your cock.”

Aomine had to hold his breath or he was going to come just from the words alone. He somehow managed not to. Finally he didn’t have to wait more. He moved his feet from Kise’s tights, allowing him to crawl closer to the sofa, settling as comfortably as it was possible between Aomine’s legs.

He gave Kise a look full of affection, lust and tiny bit of apology for making him wait so long for the treat.

“Lick it slowly first.” Aomine instructed before Kise managed to reach the hard flesh. The blonde did as he was told, running his tongue around the tip and slowly sliding it down to the base and back up, humming with appreciation. In the meantime Aomine pulled his pants even lower and after that he moved his hand to gently play with Kise’s hair at the base of his skull, making the boy gasp and close his eyes at the pleasant touch.

Aomine moaned loudly at the sensation on his dick. The breath was burning hot and the wet flesh curling around his tip was making him insane. He held his cock firmly and guided it closer to Kise, a clear indication of what he wanted. His boyfriend took the hint immediately and wrapped his mouth around Aomine’s erection sucking hard.

“Ah, fuck…!” Aomine couldn’t help himself and moved his hips to slide deeper into Kise’s mouth, melting in the hot cavern as the blonde worked on him eagerly, saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth as Kise moved faster.

The blonde _loved_ how Aomine was losing his control when he pleased him like that. Enjoying the taste and texture of Aomine’s erection was one thing but being able to rip those low growls and moans from the other man was the highest level of pleasure. The knowledge that only Kise could make Aomine shake with his mouth alone was pure bliss.

Kise moved back, allowing Aomine’s dick to almost slide out of his mouth when he sucked him hard back into his mouth, trying to go as deep on him as he could without choking himself, feeling that Aomine was not going to last much longer.

The taller man apparently knew that too because he tugged on Kise’s hair hard enough to make him release Aomine’s hot erection with a disappointed moan.

“Enough. Shit, that was too good.” Aomine took few calming breaths and only after he could properly think again he noticed Kise squirming on the floor, rubbing himself on the seat of the sofa and trying to push himself over the edge.

“Ryota…” He whispered as he took hold of the slightly smaller body and lifted Kise up to kneel beside himself. “Do you want me to make you come?” He asked when the blonde started whining pitifully at the lack of attention on his dick.

“Aominecchi, you ass, I can’t hold it anymore! Make me come already, you jerk. It hurts!” Kise was almost crying and Aomine started to feel bad. Shit, he didn’t want to go that far but the sight was strangely arousing too.

“I’m sorry, baby. I’ll make you feel good in a second.” Aomine promised as he kissed the blonde deep, tasting himself on Kise’s tongue. Kise looked desperate and Aomine was in no better shape, his cock burning.

The poor attempt at taking off the blonde’s shirt that was pretty much sticking to his skin ended with Aomine losing all of his patience as he yanked the clothing hard enough to rip the fabric and send several buttons flying. Neither of them cared about it at this point.

“Daiki, please, hurry…!” Kise begged as Aomine worked as fast as he could on sliding Kise’s tight jeans and briefs down his legs and finally reached his hole. Aomine blindly looked for the bottle of lube, gently sucking Kise’s nipples in the meantime and when he was ready, Aomine slid two fingers into Kise.

The blonde cried at the intrusion. It was painful at first, mostly because he was still sensitive from the previous night, but nothing that he couldn’t handle.

“You ok…?” Aomine asked with concern as he now was working slower on preparing Kise.

“Yes, just… Please, fuck me already.” Kise gave Aomine that look again, the one that left no place for complaining so Aomine obeyed. He grabbed Kise’s hips and helped him get into a more comfortable position, sitting on Aomine’s hips and taking in his cock inch by inch till the very base.

Aomine took a deep breath not to start moving immediately, letting Kise decide when he was ready. He could feel how the man was tightly stretched around his cock. He should have prepared him better but…

Kise obviously didn’t need more because he slowly rose and lowered himself on Aomine’s cock. It was hard to balance like that and not fall on the floor but Kise knew he could do it. The muscles in his legs were already tired and shaking but he didn’t stop. Aomine provided much needed support, holding his hips and working with Kise, meeting him halfway and snapping his hips to reach even deeper.

Kise moaned loudly at that, throwing his head back, getting lost in the pleasure.

“Daiki, so good. Fuck me more.” The blonde chanted, as he was impaling himself on that hard cock. It hurt just as much as it felt good but he didn’t care at this point. This was worth not being able to walk tomorrow. He was close, too close. His dick was dripping, he couldn’t hear anything else than his own moans and that wet, slapping noise.

Aomine took mercy on him and wrapped his hand around Kise’s erection, jerking him several times, adjusting the angle of his thrusts and soon after the blonde was screaming Aomine’s name. Hot, creamy liquid shot from his cock and splattered all over Aomine’s naked chest, some even hitting his face but the man didn’t care about it. Right now Kise’s body tightened around him and provided more delicious friction. Aomine started chanting curses and soon he also reached his peak, coming inside Kise’s ass.

The moment they both stopped moving, Kise allowed himself to collapse on Aomine, resting his head on the blue haired man’s shoulder and breathing heavily. His whole body was shaking slightly, his legs hurt but Kise didn’t feel like changing positions just yet. The only thing that was too uncomfortable to bear was the pair of handcuffs still keeping him from touching his boyfriend.

“Daiki... Take these damn things off already…” Kise asked tiredly without any anger in his voice despite the words he used. Aomine nodded at that and reached to the pocket of his trousers for the key and took of the handcuffs.

Kise audibly sighed with relief when he was finally able to touch Aomine again. He lazily moved his palms all over Aomine’s naked skin he could reach, enjoying himself.

“I’m sorry.” Aomine whispered with slightly raspy voice near Kise’s ear. “I overdid it again. But.. to my defense, you are too sexy and you are just asking for it.” The tanned man said and started kissing his boyfriend’s shoulder and neck, his hands gently rubbing abused wrists.

At that comment Kise pinched him hard on the side, making Aomine yelp and almost jump.

“I’m on top next time. I can’t handle one more round like that, got it?” Kise moved away enough to look Aomine seriously in the eyes. The tanned man rolled his dark blue orbs at that.

“Fine, you can do me next.” He said trying to sound like he was being generous enough to allow it but Kise knew that was not entirely true. “Now, lets get you clean.” Aomine said after another moment of comfortable silence and finally slid out of Kise. The blonde winced at that and shuddered when he felt something slowly dripping from his hole.

He made uncomfortable face as he reached back and scooped some of the pearly fluid and licked it from his finger in a very obscene way. Aomine’s eyes darkened at that. Why his boyfriend had to be so fucking sexy? He was going to give Aomine a heart attack.

Kise noticed the way Aomine looked at him.

“You shouldn’t waste a perfectly good cum like that, Aominecchi.” Kise teased, smiling wickedly.

“I’ll let you drink it all next time then.” Aomine growled as he moved up enough to join their lips and devour Kise’s mouth.

It felt amazing and even thou he was going to pay a high price for this evening of pleasure, it was still worth it.

He could suffer thought Imayoshi’s teasing for Kise.


End file.
